SML-E SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Episode 2: Bonnetton
Episode 2: Bonnetton Meanwhile At the house bursts into his room, knocking the door off. Stumbling forwards. As he works to get it loose, he hops around his room, grabs everything. Jeffy: "The end is coming!" grabs a bunch of random stuff. "We’re so fucked man!" puts some bread in a toaster and sets it to go off before grabbing a bag and stuffing it full. Spotting his crib, Jeffy grabs the assorted items and the stuffing out of it into the bag and shoves the chair into the bags. He then rushes into the bathroom and tears down the walls with a sledgehammer to reveal his sponge collection. The toast pops up, and Jeffy quickly grabs the hot bread, butters it, and tosses it into his bag. He pulls the bag out of the wall and grabs his sponges before running off. huge explosion rocks the set. Jeffy has just burst out of the house. Spotting Sarah and Jimmy, he jumps up and grabs his sponges. Jeffy: "Save yourselves!" hugs the sponges. "Be free, dear friends!" casts the sponges skyward, grabs his bag “AAAH! WE’RE DOOMED TO THE MOTHERFUCKER IN HERE! DAMN! WHY DO THEY WANT TO KILL EVERY HERO ON EARTH? MAN! THEY’RE GONNA MAKE THEM FEEL THEIR PAIN! OKAY! OKAY! I GOTTA MAKE A LETTER TO MOMMY AND DADDY AND I WON’T DO A DEATH ROAR IN THIS BITCH!” bunch of clothes are on his bed, next to an empty suitcase. He is trying to write a goodbye note. Jeffy: "Dear Mommy And Daddy. By the time you read this, I will be long–far–No." picks up the note, crumbles it, and puts it in the trash along with many other failed attempts before starting again. "Dearest Mommy and Daddy. It is with great shame..." puts down his pen. Pulling himself together "That I regretfully con-fess...to...regretfully confess to my involvement in the inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable, incomprehensible, immoral, thoughtless, impossible, hurtful–" Stops FUCK THIS! continues shoving things into his suitcase. He finishes and tries to slam the overstuffed case shut and runs outside and we pan up to the night sky and pan down to echo creek. Star walks out of the auditorium. As she walks off with a smile, she fires a green beam of energy from her wand into the air. It destroys the Love Sentence billboard. Later, she's back at the Diazs', in her room, crying. "It should have been me with you, Marco! Me!" She opens up her journal and looks at a page with a drawing of her and Marco kissing. She resumes crying. "Why didn't I tell him I love him sooner? And one childhood crush took it away! Now I'm gonna be stuck with it, forever! Calm down, Star, you can get through it! Just steer clear of getting jealous." She stops crying and takes a deep breath. "Just get use to it. Be cool." On the following day, she and Marco walk on the street, then Jackie skateboards by them. Marco waves and Star does as well, while grinning. On the school bus, Star sees Jackie at the front. She waves at her, but Star ignores her. At the school's cafeteria, Jackie walks up to Star's table, but she hogs the open seat from her. Jackie leaves with a disapproved look. "Star, why are you acting so selfish?" Star raises her wand at her face. "Talk to the wand! I ain't talking to you, nor wanna talk about it." She storms off. The next day, Jackie comes by the house. She knocks on the door and Star answers it, then sees Jackie, making her slam the door on her. "Star, we need to talk. Why are you avoiding me?" Star comes out of the house, slams the door, and storms off. "Where are you going?" "Why do you care?", angrily replied Star. Elsewhere, Star continues walking. "All because of that kiss, I feel jealous! I'm not gonna stand to that to that fucking thot!" She bumps into a boy and falls to the ground. "I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He pauses and stares at Star for a moment. He picks up his book, gets up on his feet and bows to Star. "Princess Star Butterfly. Prince Reighard, at your service." "Prince? Also, how to you know my name?", Star questioned. "I, too, was from Mewni. Why am I here? Well, after taking enough from my father, after arguing about me, not wanting to be king. I left and took half the family treasure with me, as well as the spell book, and here I am, living a new life here. Although there are a few things that have me uncomfortable." "Yeah, but how do you know me?" "Everyone knows you and your family back home, but not my father, nor my mother. Poor Mum". "Yeah, poor her. Anyway, I'm having trouble of my own. There's this girl with this boy who had a crush on her. I had a crush on him after I came here two years ago. Maybe you can help me. I need you to take me back to the moment they first kissed." "I'm afraid I can't do that. Dad told me never to help anyone with using the Time spell for anyone. If it were used, there will be a rip in the time-continuum.", warned Reighard. "Please, it's not like he's gonna know. Or like what you said might happened! Just this once.", Star replies. "Hmm, fine. What time?" "November 21, 2016." "As you wish." He opens his book and chants the spell and they vanish from the present. They arrive at Echo Creek Academy on November 21, 2016. Star discovers the balloons and banner seen at the main entrance. "You did it!", she says as she hugs him. Janna exits the main entrance holding a box. "Star! There you are, Been looking for you! Made something just for tonight!" She opens it, revealing a cake. "It's time to find out if the legend is true." "Sorry, Jann, but I'm gonna pass. I'm going with Marco to the dance." Janna scoffs. "Come on, what are you gonna remember more, a high school dance or a dead clown séance?" "The high school dance! Sorry, Janna." She and Reighard walk off. "But... we planned this yesterday. And who's that dork she's with?" "Okay, now to go with Marco." Reighard grabs her by the arm. "No, you can't, your past self is in there. One rule, not to meet your younger self. If you do, the possibility is that if encountering yourself could create a paradox, which could unravel the fabric of the space-time continuum!" "So we should get past me out! But how do I do that?" She then gets an idea. She heads to the door and imitates StarFan13. "Star, I need to talk to you!" Past Star comes out of the gym. "Hello? S-F-Thirteen? Hello?" "She's you and you're her. I think you know the rest.", reluctantly responded Reighard. "Don't think I do." "I'll explain it to you later. Better take her place, because you have a ball to go to." "It's actually a dance." "Oh, right." Star drags her past self into the art room. She comes out wearing her past self's clothes. "Now to get to Marco." She gets to the gym and sees Jackie heading the same way. "Easy Peasy Time Freezy!" She freezes time and gets to the gym. After getting to Marco, she unfreezes time. "Marco!" "Aah!", says Marco as he finds Star in front of him. "Star, how did you...?" "No time! I'm just glad I'm gonna go to the dance with you!" Marco glares at her awkwardly. "O...kay." "See you at the dance!" "Star, wait!" “WAITING MY ASS!” Star shouts She exits the gym to find Reighard. "Reighard? Reighard! Where are you?" "In here!" His voice was heard in a locker. Star gets him out. "Thank you. Some muscular person put me in there." "Possibly Lars. Anyways, I did it! He's going with me!" "Good, now let's go back to the present." Star stops him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not yet! I'm taking past me's place, so this goes right." "But don't you remember what I said? You don't know what might happen next! The pitfalls, the promises, the tragedies...!" "Do I even give a single flying fuck?" "I do!" "Well, it's not like I needed all your help! I wanted to fix this! I had a crush on him since I first met him!" "Think this through! Do you know what the consequences of your actions might hold?" "A future king of Mewni!" "Look, just listen to me for one minute!" "No, you listen to me! I'm gonna do this, Jackie's just gonna be friends with Marco and me and you will stay out of this!" She shoves him back. Reighard then sheds a tear. "Now, I thought you were my role model, but I now find out that you're just self-centered, stubborn and infuriating." He starts to walk off. "Wait, where are you going?", asked Star, then Reighard pauses for a moment. "Aren't you focused on what you need to do?" He shape shifts into an eagle and flies away. Star stares at the boy as he does. She then ponders. That night, Star gets dressed for the dance. "Are you ready?, asked Marco downstairs. "Coming." She comes down the stairs, wearing her dress. "How do I look?" He gazes lovingly at Star. "You look... dashing." "Thanks so much.", sweetly replied Star. Knocks on the front door are heard. Star answers the door. It's Jackie. "Hey, Star. Hey, Marco. Wait, are you both going to the dance or does Star have a date?" "Jackie, I have my date right here. So I guess it feels bad you don't have a date to the dance.", Star implies. "Er... it's cool, it's cool. I'm sure I'll find someone else to dance with. Don't worry about me." "Are you sure?, asked Marco. "Yeah, you dudes go ahead.", Jackie answers as she smiles worryingly. "Okay, Jackie, see you at the dance." They both leave the house. "Be back here by 9:00!", Angie shouts. Jackie sees them leave. She lowers her head to the ground. Meanwhile, Reighard's in the park. He turns through pages and finds a page about the Future Eye. Words below the page say, "Do not use! ~ Quirhand". "It must be done!" He gets up and spreads his arms out. "Forbidden to see the next thing when, show me what happens then." A magical window shows Star and Marco getting married, having kids, then as queen and king in Mewni. Then sees Jackie on Earth, flirting with a boy, but he walks away, then sees her getting her prom photo alone, then sees her crying. He Gasps. Meanwhile at the dance... "Say, Star, do you think she's gonna be alright?", asked the worried Marco. "I don't know, Marco. But I'm sure she's gonna be fine. I hope. Marco?" "Yeah, Star?" "I know you don't feel the same way, but... I had a crush on you since the first day we met. I should have told you a long time ago, but... you wouldn't like me then." "Wow, Star, that's..." "Crazy, yeah." "I wouldn't call you crazy." "Thanks. Hey, Marco?" "Yeah?" “You know, I'm really glad I asked you out.” Me too.” They lean and kiss. Elsewhere, Jackie sits on a bench. Reighard finds her. "Mind if I sit with you, miss?" "Of course", Jackie accepts. He sits with her. "Jackie." "Reighard." "Haven't seen you in school. By the way, your hair reminds me of............someone who used to love me!" She starts crying. "There, there, miss. I'm sure everything will be okay.", Reighard comforts her. "Maybe for everyone else, but I feel like I'm gonna be the only girl having no guy in my life. Why would Marco do this to me?" Reighard becomes wide-eyed. "I'm afraid it wasn't this Marco you've mentioned." Jackie wipes a tear off. "How to you know?" "I think this..." He pulls out his spell book. "...will answer you." Star walking off to school, but Reighard arrives in his eagle form and turns back into his Mewman form. He blocks her path. "Reighard, don't do that, you scared me!", said Star, in shock. "Sorry, I'm sometimes used to that." "M’Kay. Hey, are you still mad about yesterday?" "’No'", he calmly says. "The water's under the bridge. But I realized last night, I was right." "About what?", Star asked. "About this!" Reighard opens his spell book to show Jackie's future. After you'd kept them from not being together, she lives a lonely life," One glimpse shows Jackie talking with Justin and Robert, but they walk away. "with no one but her friends." Another shows Janna and StarFan13 arriving and Janna puts her hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Until they're gone off to college, she dropped out to make a name of herself. She was wrong." The last one now shows Jackie standing on a ledge of a building. "After living her new terrible life, she made a turn for the worst." "Goodbye, cruel world!", Jackie shouts, then Reighard closes the book. "So I need to fix what you've caused!" "No. I can't have Marco back with Jackie. I worked hard on getting him to be with me!", pleaded Star. "By 'hard', you mean by getting me to take you to the time at the dance, which causes Miss Lynn Thomas to die at the age of 29!", sternly replied Reighard. "Okay, not hard, but... Perfect balance. As all things should be." "If I don't go back in time to stop you from interfering with the event, she will commit suicide." "Even if you screw up yesterday, the me from the future from yesterday's gonna keep that from happening." "You don't know that! When I go back in time, I show your new boyfriend Miss Thomas' future. As that happens, he will dump you and will be with her." "I’m telling you, I loved him since the start!" "Well, one thing's for sure, Jackie’s life will be long and fulfilling with Marco." "Screw That!" She kicks him in the face, knocking him out. "My Book Now." "I need to do something, quick! When I steal every single moment of Marco’s crush, to take back the kiss Jackie stole, her breath will still, her blood congeal. Then I'll be fairest in the land! then pauses But wait! There may be an error. Nothing must be overlooked. through her book Ah! Here it is! the antidote aloud "The victim of the Fading Death can be revived only by Heroism's First Deed." herself "Heroism’s First Deed…" book shut Bah! I done that long ago. Marco will think she's dead. She'll have depression because me!" At Midnight. "Now to get stash this somewhere he can't find it. Or my name isn't...!" "Star Butterfly!", Jackie shouts. Star turns to see her holding her skateboard as she walks up to her. "You ruined my life!" "He told you?" "Lars showed me. I can't believe it! You could have just told me about your crush! I'm sure that I would have understood!" "I tell no one!" “Well, Now, you're gonna get a serious punch in the face for what you did!", threatened Jackie. "Oh, yeah?" Star pulls out her wand. "Narwhal...!" Jackie kicks it out of her hands. "You won't be using your wand in this fight! We're settling this by kicks and punches." Star tries to punch Jackie, but she dodges her hits and she kicks her in the stomach, then sweeps her leg at Star's feet, tripping her. She picks her up by the hair and punches her in the face. She then collapses. "Do you give up?" "Marco and me for life.", Star says as she spits out a tooth. "Fine." She cracks her knuckles and raises her fist, ready to punch Star. She looks down and sees the book on the ground and picks the book up. Star slams the book and Jackie’s face Star grabs jackie by the legs and prepares to drop her in the water Star: “Long Live Mewni.” The scp foundation appear out of nowhere and grabs dark Star soon as she skates home Jackie she trips on a rock and Falls, she looks at the Moon and then she looks at the bench that Marco and Jackie kissed in and sits in it Jackie then starts to sing. She wasn’t sing to just friends... she was vocalizing. A voice of a siren, an angel, a goddess. Jackie has the most beautifully singing voice in all of echo creek. The singing attracts The ghosts of flotsam And Jetsam Jackie looks at the stars Jackie: Marco I know I did the right thing by breaking up with you so you can be with Star but why does it have to hurt me so much? She buries her face in her knees and continues sobbing Flotsam: Poor child. Jetsam: Poor, sweet child. Flotsam: She has a very serious problem Jetsam: If only there were something we could do. Flotsam: But there is something. Jackie: Who - who are you? Jetsam: Don't be scared. Flotsam: We represent someone who can help you. Jetsam: Someone who could make all your dreams come true. Flotsam and Jetsam: Just imagine - Jetsam: You In an ancient kingdom - Flotsam and Jetsam: A Princess, In Atlantis. . . . Jackie: I don't understand. Jetsam: Ursula has great powers Jackie: The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! Flotsam: Suit yourself! Jetsam: It was only a suggestion. [Jetsam flicks the necklace towards Jackie. Jackie: at the face Wait. Flotsam and Jetsam: Yeeeeeeeeeess? cavern. Flotsam and Jetsam: This way. enters and is hung up in the garden of souls. Ursula: Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing. . . . Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this child. This, er, Hoodie wearing fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a siren yourself. Jackie: Can you DO that? Ursula: Of course. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate souls- like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when I turned into, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch (True? Oh Yes.) And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need Ludo was longing to be good Eclipsa Just wants to get her daughter And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to my knees Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them? Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a mermaid. Got that? A mermaid. Now listen, this is important. You've got to find your rightful place and find a new boyfriend. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain siren but amphibian human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a human, and - you belong to me. Have we got a deal? Jackie: If I become a mermaid, I'll never be with my friends or family again. Ursula: That's right. . . . But - you'll have your people. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. Jackie: But I don't have any - Ursula: I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice. Jackie: My voice? Ursula: You've got it, sweetcakes. No more Staking, School, Bam. Jackie: But without my home, how can I - Ursula pinches Jackie’s lips with her tentacle Ursula: You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha! The Men in Atlantis don't like a lot of humans They think a girl who walks is a bore! Yes, on earth it's much preferred for ladies not to be heard And after all, Jackie, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with observation True Atlanteans avoid it when they can! But they dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her legs who get's a swimmin’! Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day It won't cost much. Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true If you want to cross the bridge, my friend, you've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll! THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! Jackie signs contract Beluga sevrgua, come winds of the Caspian Sea Larynxes glossitis ad max Laryngitis la voce to me now sing! Jackie: Sings. Ursula: Keep singing! magical hands inject Jackie's voice with a mermaid’s and give the human one to Ursula. She laughs as Jackie is changed into a Mermaid And sending her out at sea EXT. STREETS - Evening Day 1, 7:30 PM Nick Fury is driving the flying car. Everyone is in the back seat. Cramped. The eye him through the rearview. Meanwhile, a cat bounces off the windshield with a SHRIEK. Nick Fury: The map's got these AR Graphics. It's black, about this big. I need you to open it. It's real important. 80 Fugitives on there Sentimental value... Don’t open it until you get on the plane and When you get to Tokyo find this Redhead she got Batman colored eyes with yellow pupils, Alice Angel Seductive horns, DEAD, Don’t be fooled by her kindness she’s a psychopath she’s also serving satan Any questions so far? Black Yoshi: Do she have big hooters? Blade: She sure does. Luigi: This is gonna be cool! Anger Mario: Yeah, heh heh. Boooooiiiing!!! Joy Mario: Come On anger! Be serious The whole world’s at stake Dammit! Sadness Mario: I’ve got a bad feeling about this Nick Fury: Just make sure it looks like an accident. Luigi: I think I just had one. Garterbelt: Huh huh. You guys are pretty funny. EXT. AIRPORT In an overhead view, the see-through screeches up to the gate, fishtails to a stop. Nick Fury: Now don’t let the universe down He peels away. Mario shrinks everyone in his suitcase with his shrink ray https://youtu.be/Iexrhy-1kRI plays YouTube originals And Columbia Pictures present In association with Imagine entertainment An Village Roadshow Pictures production Logan Thirtyacre Anthony Miller Mario pass by 5 rabbids dressed up as the broodals with the actors names: Lance thirtyarce Chris Netherton Lovell Staton Chilly Jimenez Tito Jimenez There are many cuts to this opening A crown glass is seen with Elena Keyes on the sign The camera zooms into Mario’s hat with revealing Markiplier as his hat A sculpture of Duck Dodgers with Daffy Duck on the sign A poster of Lex Luthor and it said Mark Rolston A flower shop and we zoom into Andrey II disguised as a plant we Homer Simpson on the pot and smiles Some posters of Panty Anarchy the posters have different cosplays which includes Pipimi, Junko Enoshima, Lucoa and Witchblade then Jaime Marchi reappears when Mario moves Split Navy Pink And Green walls until Monica rial appears with a picture of stocking and froppy A Mike Myers evolution wallpaper by Jeff victor and Mike Myers pops into the pic Pictured: Wayne’s World Austin Powers Shrek The Cat In The Hat And The Love Guru A satanic circle keychain with Jonathan freeman on it and it represent Satan A yo-yo as it spins slowly it reveals Hilda Giant bubbles appear as for Tara strong is the bubbles especially Bubbles, Harley Quinn, Rocky the flying squirrel, Unikitty, Marilyn shine And so on until they pop A glove and boots wallpaper And passes by the spider-army panorama a lot like Spider-Man into the spider-verse with the names until Spider-Ham moves as he waves and he sees the camera is moving and starts running and slams his face A carrot sculpture reveals Bugs Bunny We see a Chinese dragon kite floating by with Eddie Murphy On it Next we see a lot of magic cards forming Will Farrell Then Mario grabs a missing poster for a mermaid, who had long, curly blonde hair, with a little blue streak to the side. She had six cute freckles, and was wearing a pretty seashell necklace. She seemed very calm, and it was like nothing around her mattered. and we see Jodi Benson On the back and he walks A huge fish tank with the bubbles saying Jason Momoa Next we cut to Maleficent’s horns with Angelina Jolie on it Mario goes by a neon sign for Harley Quinn A bunch of voice actors that I don’t have time to add during production And lastly they walk into the plane’s tunnel with 2 Moonflower And number 1 keychains with the text saying “And Jessica DICicco” Mario sits in his seat next to Luigi and to the window and with the song ending Mario: For the first time In forever things are finally going right Unshrinks Everyone In the cockpit Skipper: Struts. Kowalski: Checked. Skipper: Fillets. Kowalski: Checked. Skipper: Engine. Kowalski: Checked. Skipper: Coffee mate. Kowalski: Checked. Skipper: That is got to be the second biggest slingshot I have ever seen. But it is got to have to do. Private: In the event of a water emergency, place the vest over your head then kiss your *Vest pops* good bye! Luigi: Excuse me what was that last one? Private: I said kiss your ass goodbye Luigi: Thank you Skipper: Welcome to your flight to Booneton now sit back, relax and pray your personal gods and ancestors that this hunk of junk flies. Mario: That might be just sarcasm Kowalski: We are going sir. The engine moves Private: In case of losing cabin pressure, please place the mask over your face to hide your terrified expressions from the other passengers. Mario: But aren't these music players supposed to be attached to my seat? Private: No sir. Skipper: OK. boys. Launch. Anger Mario: We’re Gonna Have A mansion, And a 4K-screen TV, and there's gonna be sluts everywhere It's gonna rule. Joy Mario: Well, that's nice. Aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy, but ever so crucial little, tiny detail? WE’RE FUGITIVES!! Skipper: Flight attendants, prepare for take-off Mario and Luigi see the slingshot our the window Mario: Hey, what's going on? Slingshot launches off the ramp within the runway Luigi: AAAHH! WE’RE GONNA DIE! AAAH! WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE! The plane starts flying smoothly Mario: Never mind. Mario looks out his window to see the clouds Mario: Nothing’s gonna stop me from enjoying this Mario’s phone rings Mario: 304 New Life Street Mario Speaking! Rosalina: Hey Mario! Mario: Wha- I deleted your phone number! Rosalina: I called you if you’re coming back the fans are really mad! Mario: The fans can’t hear you talk to them Rosalina: I can hear them outside Mario: That might be the YouTube police Rosalina: Are we getting demonized again? Mario: Probably so Have a nice life in jail don’t call me again Mario hangs up but there’s another call coming in Mario: Oh my god Mario sees Rosalina’s tags on Twitter Rosalina: What? Mario: Could you stop tagging me in Twitter please? Rosalina: I’m not wearing underwear! Mario: No it’s just photoshop Rosalina: I’m not kidding Mario: You’re just a worthless feminazi you were born a feminazi and you will die a feminazi And only your simple mind will mourn you Mario hangs up Mario: Sigh, Welp I’m about 4 hours away from returning to peach’s castle And I- Mario notices he has a lot of notifications Mario: “Groans” Ooooooh Myyyyyy Jesus. Everyone in the sml universe: Hey Mario! Mario: THAT ALSO INCLUDES TEXT MESSAGING, FACEBOOK, TUMBLR, INSTAGRAM, STEAM, PINTEREST, iFUNNY, DEVIANTART, AND STOP BABBLING ABOUT SOME YOUTUBE CHANNEL THAT WAS CREATED 12 YEARS AGO! SAYING THAT I’M A JERK TO ANYBODY TO BE THE SCAPEGOAT OF THE UNIVERSE! THAT’S NOT TRUE! Rosalina: You beating the system? Mario: Yeah. First off Unfriending you on Facebook. Second Unfollowing you on Twitter. Third Blocking you on Instagram. You know what Forth and fifth Unsubscribing everyone on YouTube and iFunny And I hate how you say your catchphrases when you know I'm the only one being the punching bag for a comedy excuse maybe I’ll make a time machine and stop the channel from existing. Rosalina: Oh my God! Mario: You should just retire for all of eternity because you keep pissing Nintendo fans off for using Nintendo’s characters out of persona And the caramelldensen is so over. Rosalina: You don’t know what you’re doing! Mario: Do you even continue the shows? You’re more of a sitcom nowadays. Anyways Goodbye Damn! Mario hangs up while he takes a deep breath as he presses do not disturb and turns off his ringer Mario: That’s more like it Luigi: Did you insult them or me? Mario: The channel actually Mario opens the map and then it reveals the trail they need to be on for his journey then fantasizes Mario I have often dreamed Of a far-off place Where a great warm welcome Will be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer When they see my face And a voice keeps saying This is where I'm meant to be I will find my way I can go the distance I'll be there someday If I can be strong I know every mile Will be worth my while I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong Down an unknown road to embrace my fate Though that road may wander, it will lead me to home And a thousand years wouldn’t be worth the wait It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through And I won't look back, I can go the distance And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat It's an uphill slope But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance And my journey is complete But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part For a hero's strength is measured by his heart I am on my way I will go the distance I don't care how far Somehow I'll be strong I know every mile Will be worth my while Like a shooting star I would go most anywhere to find where I belong I will search the world, I will face its harms ‘Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms 10:30 pm Luigi: I just watched big hero 6... And I loved it, Since I got 60 minutes left I gotta take a shit INT. Satan’s CHAMBER - THE NETHER WORLD Bartok: They’re on the plane with warriors! Lord Satan: ... Begin The Alpha Call Ghidorah Does The Alpha Call, it was so loud you can hear it from another universe The guns blaze. The Wolf falls dead. Alex leans on the wall, numb. The cops, Dr. Hirsch, and Sgt. McManus run to the dead Wolf only to find David, naked and riddled with bullets. Alex begins to weep. The call echos with David being resurrected and turing back into a Werewolf howling loud as the alpha call and attacks Alex And eats her The call echos more causing Joe gaining gills after drinking too much antidote The phantom zone opens to reveal zod The horned King comes out of the black caldron King Koopa becomes resurrected from being de-evolved Aku Hiding in his destroyed lair The alpha call is heard as Nigel breaks out of his cage with Gabi laughing Veronica pulls the trigger, killing Seth. She falls to the floor and begins to sob. The alpha call broke the windows then Brundlefly slowly gets up healing and his ripped off jaw gets snatched by muscle tendrils connecting the mouth Brundlefly (Regains the power of speech): Get Back In the telepod. Brundle throws Veronica into Pod 1 and begins to climb into Pod 2. The newborn throws Ripley 8 Into the hole Instead Of it Every troll rock in trolberg comes alive breaking down the wall Hexxus breaks out of the tree that sealed him The drej arrive from the wormhole next to the predators’ vessel Jack Torrance thaws as the ice breaks Jason vorhees (The real version this time. Not from the Friday the 13th episode) comes back... As usual Pristine Figg, Lickboot, Ferdinand, Captain Kiddie And Applecheek break out of prison At Dr. Facilier’s grave turn into the mask and it spits out Dr. Facilier himself Snowball: STOOOOOP! Animal Farm gasps Napoleon: Impossible! But how?- never mind. How did you came back?! Snowball: It was i who would chance the perilous journey back through blistering cold and scorching desert traveled for many days and nights, risking life and limb to reach animal Farm. Napoleon: Old major's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose boxer, who had barely begun to live......For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the leader. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... {The call echos as wild animals start emerging, casting eerie shadows} ...in which farm and outer animals come together, in a great and glorious future! Now and forever we shall be called... Animal Kingdom! {Snowball ascends Animal Farm as the animals appear in full force.} Koopa: Boss! We only have two gas machine for the possession spores And we don’t know who to use For hosts! Every hero In the metaverse is a true hero. Lord Satan pulls out two cards, slaps them on the desk, and pushes them forward revealing Masane Amaha And Mable Pine (Did you see how the feedback of Mabel on iFunny? Lemme tell You now, it ain’t pretty) Lord Satan: I want the girls alive. I like these two. Send in the possession spores. Mark then up for the regime. Koopa: Got It! Computer: Ten. Nine. Mabel: (Looking away and lowering hand to the button, then looks at Stan) Grunkle Stan... Computer: Six. Five. The possession spores flow into Mabel’s ear as motes Cut To: Mabel’s Ear It’s so clean in the ear the spores Go microscopic going under the ear drums and into the mind infected by hatred Mabel: (Struggles Lifts hand) I trust... (Urges to Let go of the stand but her eyes become pitch black with Red pupils) NO ONE. (presses the button) Palpatine: Bring Her Back. Make her one of us. Kamek: Uh…Masane’s the Grim Reaper. She never leaves without killing a fucking baddie. Frollo: it must be done. Kamek looks nervous AF and looks if there’s a downside but accepts Kamek: FUCK THIS! Kamek releases the possession spores on Masane Down at the bottom of this freshly formed crevice, a pile of BONES is forming itself into a HUMAN SKELETON. They click together like a machine gun put together by an experienced soldier. And as if that isn't creepy enough, a body is quickly REGENERATING. FLESH appears on the bones. Cartilage knits the joints, and muscle swells within the OOZING TISSUE that is forming all over the body. It's the antithesis of decomposition. When BURNED SKIN forms over the flesh, and clothes reverse their rot and cover the skin, there is no longer any doubt who's rebirth we are witnessing. The sinister man of your dreams rises from the grave. FREDDY'S BACK. Freddy raises his right hand, and with a flick of his wrist, extends the long shiny BLADES at the ends of the fingers (like switch blades.). FREDDY: You shouldn't've buried me...I'm not dead. Mario wakes up in shock Mario: It’s not going on- it’s not happening again- it’s not happening- this better not be happening again! Luigi: Don’t Tell me Freddy is reborn! Mario: He did NOT get resurrected! King Julien: It's so funny laughing I like laughing! It's such a nice experience! To laugh! Mario enters King Julien: Do you mind going back? This is first class. It's nothing personal. We're just better than you. Hey, Maurice, I'm open! Hit me! He shoots, he scores! Mario: What Is that? Tequila and Sparkling ice? King Julien: Hey, in-flight slave. Private: Can I help you, King Julien? King Julien: Bring me my nuts on a silver platter. Mario: I’m checking on our drink order. Private: Sorry. Been a little backed up. Mario: I guess I'll go back. King Julien: Hey, what happened to your body? You're freaking me out! Can you please go over there, please? What happened to the separation of the classes? Maurice: I'm sure this democracy thing is just a fad. Skipper: We're going out for pineapple, my bobbly-headed boobily-boo. Kowalski: Skipper, look. Skipper: Analysis. Kowalski: Looks like a small bulb used to indicate something unusual, like a malfunction. Skipper: I find it pretty and somewhat hypnotic. Kowalski: That too, sir. Skipper: Right! Rico! Manual! Skipper looks at the Manuel and slams it at the buzzer Skipper: Problemo solved. Kowalski: Sir, we may be out of fuel. Skipper: What makes you think that? Kowalski: We've lost Engine One. And Engine Two is no longer on fire. Skipper: Buckle up, boys. Don't look, doll. This might get hairy. Attention! This is your captain speaking. I have good news and bad news. The good news is, we'll be landing immediately. The bad news is, we're crash-landing. Mario and Luigi: OH HELL! Skipper: When it comes to air travel, we know you have no choice whatsoever. But thanks again for choosing Air Penguin. The Penguins Of Madagascar jump out the plane Until Bowser starts to drop in with an army Bowser: PLUMBERS!!!!!! Bowser fires a missile but dodges instead she hits the bathroom door Luigi: The drain’s a little slow Bowser: You Can’t believe how long I’ve looked forward to this Bowser throws a boomerang and flicks Mario’s hat Mario: You missed! King Julien: You could win 10,000 Pennies, watch what happens! Mario and Bowser meet for a showdown, but when Mario draws his traps, his belt and pants fall down and the boomerang hits them off the plane Our heroes fall to their death Mario’s hat gets chopped into pieces until Cappy finds a piece of the hat with the letter M Saying it and he starts to fallow Mario Kowalski: I told you that plane wouldn’t work like last time King Julien: I can fly! Later Bonneton 9:00 PM Mario: What happened? Luigi: I think we were in a coma Cap kingdom Mayor: This is the mayor we have some words from Cappy Cappy: I have Bad news: If we don’t get the finest to save the metaverse now when we rescue my sister tiara from peach we can kiss our society goodbye Everyone gasps and panics But stops Villagers: It’s the plumbers! They have returned! There’s hope after all! The villagers cheered Mario: Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Villager: What do you know about peach? Mario: While Luigi and I were on our way to here the flight was absolutely ruined by bowser Villager: Does that involve the Koopa Troopers? Cap kingdom mayor: Cappy will guide you on your journey No subsitutions, exchanges or refunds. Mario: So how are you all here? Villager: Oh, gosh, no one casted us out. Luigi: What? Villager: We were forced to come here. Mario: By who? Villager: Peach and her henchmen the broodals. They huffed und they puffed und they blew our houses to the ground... and singed an eviction notice. Mario: All right. Who knows where this broodals are? Murmuring Luigi: They’re rabbits Mario: We’ll go to the unknown Villager: You two, go to the unknown? The villagers laugh Cap kingdom mayor: No one who's gone to the unknown has ever returned. What makes you think you couId? Mario: Because we can. Cap kingdom mayor: Nobody gets out if those realms... alive Villager: You won’t last one day in Gotham city if you come in there no one leaves the city but The Bat family can save you Others: I heard in royal woods there are 11 children they have a problem we never speak the name, the four letter word Mario: Loki? Villager: No Mario: Ne-Yo? Villager: That’s the singer’s name Mario: I got it! Uh....... Loud? Villagers gasps Cappy: Those people Are crazy they’re straight up mad they’re psychos they’re the Addams family that’s what they are Luigi: Why Are the unknown forbidden? Villagers one by one: There's crooks, killers and monsters everywhere. And what's worse, there's a giant band who guards the outskirts of the Metaverse and preys on innocent people. Don't Let them catch you, because if they do, they’ll take you back to their places, and you'II never be seeing the light of day again. Mario: We’re not gonna give up hope Cap kingdom mayor: I’ll give the plumbers a chance But when you fail to return, I get to splatter your channel’s blood aII over the Walls. And as for you, be back here with the power moons in exactIy ten days. Mario: No, 80 Days and I want my family dead because they hate me for no reason Cap kingdom mayor: The 80 day journey is reaIIy dangerous. Here, take this. Luigi: What's in here? Cap kingdom mayor: It's a magicaI bag of winds. Once you find the 1000th power moon, open the bag of winds and you'II be blown back home. Mario: Attention, All hat wearing things. We’re gonna see these furries right now, and get them all off our land and back to whence they came! Villagers Gasps and starts Cheering and Mario and Luigi run towards the ledge and Mario throws Cappy to pull the lever to active the bridge as they jump, The fog clears and he lands Topper: The boss warned us about the mustache fags we’re the wedding planners for Peach and Satan and I don’t believe we’ve met they call us the broodals Mario: Rabbit season opens today Topper throws a couple hats as Mario throws Cappy over and over and he stomps on him to death until the wire appears out of nowhere Cappy: Let’s use this wire to be on our way Luigi: I have a Backpack filled with balloons with a thruster Cap kingdom mayor: Stop! Mario: What now? Mario: We'll outskirt the realms and be reclaim as true heroes! Cap kingdom mayor: That's the spirit! Mario: We won't let you down! Mario captures the wire and the villagers cheer Cap kingdom mayor: Now, go, go, GO! The camera cuts closer to his face on each "go", ending in extreme close up. Cappy: In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the power line and Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here! Mario is inside the power line it’s lot like Ralph breaks the internet Mario: I will beat the odds I can go the distance I will face the world Fearless, proud and strong I will honor the gods I can go the distance Till I find my hero's welcome Right where I belong Category:SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame